<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Somebody by monkeykiddo1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830467">Be Somebody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeykiddo1/pseuds/monkeykiddo1'>monkeykiddo1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, song-fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeykiddo1/pseuds/monkeykiddo1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reminisces. And maybe dances with a cutie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Somebody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack sighed, rubbing his left palm in his eye. His right arm hanged loosely by his side, blood tracing lines down to the ground. His dagger hanged just inside his pants. I'm really glad I made Hiccup go home early today. A smile graced his lips as he spotted his boyfriend's house. No car, good. His dad wasn't home today. Jack limped over toward the front door. Music snuck through the wood while he fished out his copy of the key. His smile turned to a smirk, maybe he can startle Hiccup. Might keep him from being too freaked out by his appearance. He tip-toed through the door, mindful to not let the door slammed shut. The music he heard earlier sharpened.</p><p>
  <em>I'm just the boy inside the man, Not exactly who you think I am</em>
</p><p> Hiccup's voice floated through the air.</p><p>
  <em> Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times. I'm just a speck inside your head, </em>
</p><p>Jack moved through the hallway to the kitchen, where he could hear Hiccup,</p><p><em>You came and made me who I am I remember where it all began, so clearly</em>.</p><p>Jack smiled at the memory of a shrimpy little boy glaring at the town's most feared gang leader. Well, more squinting at them. He chuckled.</p><p>
  <em> I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way. </em>
</p><p>A purr announced Toothless by his feet. He paused for a bit to stroke the cat's fur before leaning through the doorway. Hiccup stood on top of a metal step stool by the sink, eyes closed, his hands smothered in bubbles. A small speaker sat in the window where Hiccup's music played.</p><p> <em>And you created me something I would've never seen. When I could only see the floor you made my window a door so when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you and me.</em></p><p>Jack's eyes closed as well, vague words from earlier having their venom erased by a little, green-eyed, brunette angel.</p><p>
  <em>After all the light go down I'm just the words you are the sound.</em>
</p><p>He leaned on his good arm.</p><p>
  <em>A strange type of chemistry. You've become a part of me. </em>
</p><p>Jack laughed silently. He opened his eyes to look at the boy. True, he may have taught him to fight better, but he taught Jack the joys of staying still.</p><p>
  <em> And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire. You're the only one who know who I really am. </em>
</p><p>Hiccup pulled out a soapy pan, dunked it into clear water on the other half of the sink, and placed it upside down on the drying rack as he sang the chorus. Toothless curled around Jack's legs before slinking away to his water dish.</p><p><em>And we're all see through just like glass</em>,</p><p>Jack's memories jerked back to the fight after school,</p><p>
  <em>and we can shatter just as fast. That light's been burned out for a while, </em>
</p><p>black eyes akin to coal simmered in his memory. Jack snarled at them and shook his head.</p><p><em>I still see it every time I pass. It was lost in the coldness of my mind, behind a box of reasons why</em>.</p><p>Hiccup hopped backwards off the stool, twirling in a circle once his feet touched the ground.</p><p><em>I never doubted it was there just took a little time to find and even when I feel a million miles away still you connect me in your way and you created me something I would've never seen</em>.</p><p>He spread his arms wide, sliding across the floor in his socks. Jack nearly melted at the boy's unguarded smile.</p><p>
  <em>When I could only see the floor you made my window a door so when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you and me. </em>
</p><p>Jack reached out as his boyfriend past by him, slipping his calloused hands around soft fingers. Hiccup stumbled at the new weight. He stuttered as his lover smirked softly at him. Stretching out his arms, Jack pushed his little nerd out and pulled him back in. He began to sing along to the song as he led the two in a gentle circle.</p><p>
  <em>We all want to be somebody </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We just need a taste of who we are </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We all want to be somebody </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We're willing to go but not that far </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We all want to be somebody </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We just need a taste of who we are </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We all want to be somebody </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We're willing to go but not that far </em>
</p><p>Hiccup chuckled, placed his free hand on Jack's steady shoulders, and joined the song.</p><p>
  <em>I'm just the boy inside the man Not exactly who you think I am Trying to trace my steps back here again So many times </em>
</p><p>Jack twirled him a few times.</p><p>
  <em>When I could only see the floor You made my window a door </em>
</p><p>He pulled the small boy close, their chest touching. Jack leaned down slightly so that his breath brushed against Hiccup's soft lips. He finished the song solo.</p><p>
  <em>So when they say that don't believe, I hope that they see you and me. </em>
</p><p>A satisfied smile crossed his face at the gentle shudder from Hiccup's body. He pressed their lips together. A content sigh encouraged him to take the kiss deeper. Let the world come at him. This moment……that's why he's fighting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>